Tainted Path
by inkclockwork
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple and easy task. She was fully aware of what would happen if she failed. But why couldn't she bring herself to kill him? Little did she know that their first meeting...was the beginning of walking down a tainted path. TsunaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a plot I have been thinking about for months now. I've been debating with myself if I wanted to get serious with it or not and post it on and stuff…But I finally decided to give the whole thing a try. Course I'm aiming to make something different from other OC fics. So your suggestions are most welcomed . If you see any grammar errors, or if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll edit it. Until then please enjoy the fic :DD**

_If you could change fate by choice,_

_I would have done that a long time ago,_

_But you can't change the past,_

_You can't change those mistakes,_

_And you can't change the burden weighing you because of it.._

_Umbra Arc_

_**Chapter 1: **_**The Italian girl and The onion boy**

_Italy _

To me this was another ordinary afternoon…..Like every other ordinary day. 3 more minutes…then the bell rings…. I made sure to bring full attention to our teacher Mr. Jovent, who was writing our next assignment on the chalkboard. Jotting down extra notes into my notebook, I averted my eyes to other students in class who aren't paying attention at all.

"-the mafia Vangola" I caught a Boy say. My eyes narrowed at that word…. How would he know anything about the mafia? But then again, I brushed it off like it was nothing. He probably found it in some book in the library.

3 more seconds….

2….

1….

And there it was. The bell rung. I shut my notebook and placed it into my bag. Getting up from my seat, I slipped on my coat looking out the window. Frustration came to me as I saw white flakes fall down from the sky. Damn it…I hate snow. Grumbling, I sighed once and got up from my seat. A few of my classmates waved at me. But it wasn't like I was friends with them. I wasn't friends with anyone. I preferred my peace and quiet with my own mind and self. But I knew my manners and just waved back to be polite. I Left the school before I could be driven into unwanted conversations with anyone in the hall. I could hear the crushing sounds beneath my feet as I took a step on the fresh snow outside. But the town was as same as it could be. It never changed even in those years since I was a little girl.

"Yeah…transfer students from Japan." I passed by a walking group of giggling girls.

"Hey Alicia!" One of them called. I stopped in my tracks looking at them with a frown. "What is it?" my expression remained stoic as I preferred it to be.

"You can speak Japanese right?" The girl who called me smiled. It was Yuumei a student who moved into school last year from china. Her good looks and seemingly "perfect" attitude made her well known in school. But that never really sparked much interest for me. Even so, she was more or less popular. Everyone knows her. Her black hair was matted and rather damp from the cold snow above. Her beady eyes just glistened up to me waiting for me to answer. Giving one frustrated sigh, I turned on my heel:

"What is it?" I asked slightly aggravated. But she seemed to have ignored that rude greeting with a wide smile that grinned from ear to ear.

"You speak Japanese right? I bet you'll get along with the transfer students." Her smile was genuine and polite.

"Don't plan on it." I replied her monotonously resuming my path home. Still from a long distance, I could still hear what they say….

"EEew Mei, why do you talk to her?" One of them snorted.

"She doesn't like being around people…." Another said.

"But I think she needs someone to talk to once in a while…." I could hear her reply them.

"Just let it go, it'll take a miracle before she likes people" Her friend giggled.

True….It'll take a Miracle. I never had understood people….Ever. One minute their mad at each other, next thing I know their friends again, then they go sad, and then happy. It never was Constant. But…it's probably because I'm some Teenage strange girl who doesn't understand the value of society. But it doesn't matter what the society thinks about me. As long as I am content, I'm happy…

Tomorrow…If I'm not mistaken, a bunch of kids will be transferring to our school tomorrow. And just like Yu Mei had said, from Japan. Well….this should be fun…(you've got no idea how twisted it ended)

* * *

><p>So there he was sitting on a chair. Sneezing. Is it just him or is the weather super cold? Then again, maybe he was just lacking extra clothing. The brunette boy stared out from the window starring as the plane flew into a cloud, making the blue sky un-viewable.<p>

"Hey Reborn? How did I get transferred again? I mean my scores aren't even that good. They're-"

"Let's just say, I'm a very well known scholar and instructor. Hohohooooo" He chuckled interrupting the rant of his student beside him.

"_What does he mean by that?" _The teen couldn't help but twitch his left eye at the thought of him dressing up as a sensei Reboyama….It's probably worse this time, It could involve a graduation top or something like that. What would happen when reborn get's older and adult sized? Will he still be dressing in those ridiculous outfits? A few of reborn costumes flashed through his mind. And it was as If Reborn could hear his thoughts. Giving his no-good student a whack on the head, he caught the attention of his all so *cough* clever *cough* pupil.

"Anyway Tsuna, when you get to Italy, you have to be able to speak in fluent Italian." He chirped dropping 25kg's of Italian text books and dictionaries onto his student's lap."Gekh!" Tsuna shrieked as a reply.

"Oh, and if you get the next question wrong, I'll electrify you." Reborn evilly chuckled holding a button that's probably wired to his chair. Tsuna gulped as his hands started sweating… "God please don't let me die!" He murmured as tears began to form. Looking around everyone seemed to be excited about the trip.

"AHAHAHAHA! The great Lambo-san commands you to jump out of this plane!"

"YOU STUPID COW, I'll DIE!" Gokudera growled grabbing the infant's afro hair tugging on it.

"GUPYAAAA!"

"sweeeet We're flying to the extreme!"

"Tsuna would you like to try these snacks I made" Bianchi who was sitting in front of him turned and held out a box of purple cakes towards him.

"N-No thanks!" Tsuna quickly and nervously said.

"I-Pin Has never seen so many clouds before"

"EXTREEEEEME!"

"Haru-san? You packed a lot of costumes with you…"

"YEP!"

"EXTREME!"

"I-I feel sick"

"DON'T PUKE ON ME YOU BASEBALL NUT!"

"THIS IS EXTREMEME!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Kufufufufufu" (what the?)

"I'M SO BOOORED!"

"EXTR-"

"Tsuna How long will we be flying"

"Ne- whats this door?"

"KID DON'T OPEN THAT!" A large wind blew into the plane quickly died out when the door was shut. Tsuna didn't even dare to turn and see what was going on.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TROUBLESOME COW!"

"EXTREME!"

"God save me" Tsuna sat there rubbing his temples hoping and praying in his heart that this ruckus won't be the death of them. Inwardly he groaned as he could hear Lambo beginning to cry.

"Question number one-" Rebron started. Tsuna who was deep in thought didn't pay attention to his tutor.

"What is **supercalafragalistic expealidocious** in **Italian**?" Reborn Finished.

"Herbivore…..If this plane isn't silent any time soon, I will bite you to death." A pissed prefect appeared threatening and growling in silent rage.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The young Vangola 10th screeched.

"**Wrong**" Reborn pressed on the button with his thumb electrifying Tsuna into a crisp barbecue. Smoke sizzled from his now burnt hair as he sat there motionless and half dead.

"*Sigh*….we have a long way to go…."Reborn frowned.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Italy was on its verge of silence. A female stood on a roof top looking up at the sky. A plane was soaring across the darkness blinking its red and white lights. Little did she know that the person inside that plane was one of the few things that would change her life. Forever….<p>

"I presume you completed your mission?" A low voice came out. Nobody else was there on the roof top except for a black cat shinning its red eyes at the female intently.

"Yes…I did as you asked." She replied.

"As expected from our best assassin…."The cat's eyes gleamed in a pleased way.

"Are we done?" The female asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not yet. We have another job for you..." A tall masked male with a top spoke appearing before her. She turned and stared with her blue eyes. "I hope it's worthwhile..." She said. Her breath created fog in the ice cold weather.

"It's very simple...all we need you to do is to assassinate this boy..." The man held up a picture. It was a boy. He had brown spiky and an unusual star-like hair. And his eyes were a deep chocolate-hazel brown.

"The Vangola 10th successor..." Her breath hitched from the cold.

"Remember…If you don't kill him...then our deal is off..." He told her. The girl's eyes narrowed with hate. "Very well I'll get it done..." She replied.

"That's good..." He nodded.

"Remember...you're just a pet...a pet of the Ombra Familigia" He added leaving with the cat. The girl's eyes softened as she turned away to view the town beneath her. Tiny flakes floated down from the air, decorating her blond head with tiny white dots.

Extending her hand, she touched a flake that rested on her finger.

"I hate snow…." She mumbled under her breath. That Flake never melted on her finger tips. Neither did the coldness of her heart that was living in her for years…

* * *

><p>The town was always quiet in the morning, normally on other seasons like spring birds will be happily chirping to and fro throughout the sky. But it's different today. Today snow falls once more onto the city. The teenage Female sneezed from the frost biting cold and grumbled with irritation as her teeth chattered. She fixed her coat and held her arms close in hopes of staying warm.<p>

Damn it….

How much she hated the winter season. With a stuffed nose and not to mention lack of sleep, this was not the best way to wake up in the morning. If it was hard to breathe before, than its simply just impossible now.

Quickly she ducked as a man with a long plank turned; Missing her head by a thread of hair. "Watch it!" She snapped. She regained her composure quickly from reflex and experience.

"I'm So sorry there Alicia" The man chuckled apologetically quickly lifting his cap lightly to show how much he really meant it to be for.

It was more of a routine to the young girl. Every morning she would wake up very early around 5 to have a small stroll and buy some groceries to supply herself for her own lunch and probably breakfast. And since it was more of a habit to her, every person that lives around her regular route, would know her. Alicia wasn't exactly the easiest person to befriend, but the people didn't really mind her. They thought of her as a friend; even though she wouldn't know.

"Early as always miss…" An old lady smiled her way. She bowed shortly struggling with her cane. After all she was quite old.

"Good morning Ms. Galewood." Alicia greeted back out of courtesy. The woman gave her a smile that held wisdom of all of her past experiences. And she continued with her slow walk back into her house.

The grocery shop was just ahead, Just a few more seconds. She clenched her teeth. Patience was starting to betray her. She continued walking at her regular pace not failing to notice the usual barking white dog chasing the same old black cat every morning. Or the newspaper boy who would be along this road line every morning at the exact same time. Alicia knew her morning routine by heart. It won't be a surprise if she can guess who she would see next. But she chose not to do that even if it's just for fun. Like she would always say:

"_It's a waste of time"_

Just in plain sight, a simple shop sat there wedged between a boutique and a café. Its looks did not fail compared to the decorations and fancy atmosphere from the other two. Bright young flowers were grown by the window sill; the wooden exterior was a bright and bold red. And you can smell the newly stocked fresh fruit and vegetables from inside. A wooden sign hung above the door saying the 1 simple word that would tell you that they are available. "Open". Alicia reached out for the door turning the knob gingerly. As she made a quick and light shove, she could hear the old bell hung up by the door make that soft jingle like it always does every morning.

"Ah- Alicia How's it going there shrimp? What're you her for today" A boy smiled at her. He was from her school. A senior. From what she knows, this shop belongs to his parents. And every morning it was his job to be in charge of the store till he goes to school. It was always like that. It was after all part of her routine.

The small female glared at him for his 'shrimp' remark but still made her way to the counter. "Apples and flour Peter…" She replied his question teeth chattering. The cold was really getting to her…

Peter chuckled as he walked away for a split second returning with her request. "Are you making breakfast again?" Peter asked. Alicia shrugged. Most of the time it was her who was cooking back at home so there was no questioning the answer. Of course peter new this already. He just thought making conversations like this would help the atmosphere. Especially with a difficult person like Alicia… He knew her ever since she moved to the neighborhood. Sure he may not know much about her, or why she insists on enclosing her world. But he chose to believe that one day. This will all change.

"Hey by the way, are you busy later? I need some help with the store later after school. My parents ordered a HUGE amount of new items and they won't be here. So I kinda need your help.."

Alicia stood silently thinking about it carefully "sorry peter I ca-"

And out of the blue, a sudden clang and crashing came from one of the aisles of the shop. Both individuals jolted in surprise and made their way to the source of the sound.

"I-Itaa!" A brunette whined sprawled across the floor. Lying all around him were a whole mess of onions and a basket that lay at a corner as still as could be.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Peter rushed to the boy's side.

"o-oh! I'm so sorry about that" The boy fumbled as he stood up bowing repeatedly. For some strange reason, Alicia found him quite girly to her. She also noted that he had brown eyes and hair. Except his haircut was shaped like a star.

"No, that's okay! This section gets tipped over a lot anyways"

"Ever since today-" Alicia added for him folding her hands in front of her chest frowning upon the boy. "Alicia-" Peter snapped at her. That's when the nameless brunette noticed the girl who seemed to be unwavered by Peter's tone.

"So are you going to help me or not?" He quizzically asked her again.

"I have to go Peter…" Peter sighed at her answer. But stood up and smiled anyways in a cheesy fashion. "Yeah I know."

She made that statement as a dismissal and turned for the exit.

"I'll see you at school then!" he quickly shouted out as the bell above the door jingled when she opened it.

Alicia paused for a second, glanced at him from the corner of her eye and coldly exited the shop.

"Man that girl is going to be breaking hearts someday." Peter shook his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Tsuna toppled over a basket filled with onions that later spilled across the floor. This really wasn't his day!<p>

Just this morning he landed in Italy and now he's stuck in a miserable state of "Jet Lag". Even worse, his lack of sleep leaves him even clumsier than before. He could've been in bed, if Reborn didn't threaten his life to go buy some groceries for Bianchi's breakfast dish. He shuddered at the imagination of purple cuisines being fed to him after he gets back to the apartment. Why must he be stuck with the errands and stuff? Reborn must have been born to this world in the first place for this one purpose! Making his life miserable. One thing is for sure, reborn really has succeeded.

So the miserable boy is now sitting on the floor surrounded by onions thinking about a few "good" things to say to the infant when he will later return.

"What was that!" He heard a male voice. Not long after that, 2 teenagers came rushing into the aisle. A teenage boy who seemed not much older than Tsuna, and a girl just about his age.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked him. He could've looked like a normal and kind person if it weren't for that **lemur** sitting on his HEAD! How can it even be up there?

"I-IM SORRY ABOUT THIS!" Tsuna tried to say but his words only formed into stuttered broken up speeches. The girl raised an eyebrow seeming to be amused. A faint smirk grew onto her features.

"_W-wha? Is there something wrong with me?_" he thought. He then twitched in fear when the girl finally gave one scornful menacing sneer.

"_Avoid eye contact….avoid eye contact…." _Tsuna's eyes darted away desperately trying to find something else to look at. Instead, his eyes rested to gaze upon the large freaky eyes of the teen boy's lemur staring at him…

Finding the gaze quite creepy and scary, he gulped.

The teen boy and girl exchanged a few words in Italian before the girl finally left. Tsuna sighed in relief right after he heard the door close.

"Man that girl is going to be breaking hearts someday." The teenage boy shook his head with a smile on his face. He turned -

"I'm so sorry about Alicia, she isn't really friendly with strangers….then again…" he paused.

"She isn't really friendly with anyone" he then chuckled scratching his head sheepishly. Tsuna couldn't help but find the boy extremely weird but then decided that the trait was extremely similar to Dino's.

"Th-that's okay!" Tsuna blurted in Japanese.

"huh? Did you say something?" The boy blinked dumbfounded. Tsuna squawked repeating his statement in Italian.

"Oh! So you can speak another language eh? You must be new in this country!" He laughed. Tsuna nodded in response.

"I'm Peter by the way" Tsuna shook the extended hand that was offered hesitantly. The lemur inched closer to Tsuna's face staring at him square in the eyes. Inching away from the creature, Tsuna pointed at his head "uhm…y-your head…"

"Why? What about it?" Peter smiled brightly that he was literally shinning.

"N-no…Its nothing" It seemed that Peter isn't even aware of the animal that appeared to be "living" on it. Peter quickly waved it off, and picked up all the onions back into the basket. Tsuna quickly darted out the door after paying for the groceries. Peter gave one quick wave "See you around !" Tsuna replied the wave curtly and ran down the street.

"Such a jumpy fellow" Peter muttered happily.

* * *

><p>Alicia sat there in contented silence while tapping her pencil against the table lightly. Other students were busy chattering away laughing, rocking chairs back and forth, copying down each other's homework and what not. The girl couldn't help but yawn. She didn't get much sleep last night and woke up real early. All thanks to her "part time job". If there was anything that could make the morning worse, that would be the moment the door opened. Her teacher came into the class with a new student. A new student she met earlier in Peter's family shop…<p>

"Quiet down class. I'm pretty sure you all have heard the rumors circling around regarding our transfer student. Please introduce yourself Mr. Sawada.."

"Errrr-hello…my Name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna for short… It's a pleasure to meet you all…" the student chocked out the words from his throat.

Alicia sat there absorbed in her memory of earlier today. Peter had a fit today after finding her at school; Giving lectures about politeness and all that junk about first impressions. When the teacher finally ushered the boy to be seated, she gave the teen one mind piercing glare before staring down into her textbook. She hated him already….

* * *

><p>Tsuna was trying to make an effort to not sleep during class. It wasn't Jet lag, but that night, he spent his sleeping hours trying to translate and speak to Reborn in Italian. Miraculously, he was able to at least fathom what others were telling him in the strange country. Who would've thought that Dame-Tsuna can learn Italian under a day? Well everyone does have to be good at something. Eventually….<p>

He gave the classroom a quick scan. But his attention always drifted off to the girl sitting at the left row; 2 seats away in front of him. It was the girl from the grocery store….if he remembered, Peter called her Alicia. She was short, and shorter than him by a rough 10 centimeters. But the second thing he noticed was that her eyes were so fixated, focused. Her blue eyes were capable of capturing even the smallest of light. It gave her an alluring impression. Apparently her blonde hair was a bit odd. Her 2 high pigtails, had spikes of hair sticking out from up to down. But he has a hair cut the shape of a star so who's complaining? He isn't.

* * *

><p>Other than Tsunayoshi Sawada, there were 2 other transfers as well. Taskeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera. Both transfers were placed in a different class. Alicia's first impression about that Takeshi character, was that he seemed happy. Too happy. She found his chirpiness to be quite annoying - Especially when female students all swoon at his kindness. Gokudera was a student in her school before he left to Japan on family business. According to rumors that is… Of course Alicia knew there was more to the story but never really cared to mix herself into other people's business.<p>

And her thoughts about Tsuna? Well…calling him weak would be too cruel. She decided to safely categorise the boy as a gentle soul. Maybe too gentle. Course his shrill high voice didn't really support the statement and ruined the impression of being gentle. A whimp was her final decision. Tsuna was a complete whimp.

The School day finally ended at last Alicia could finally go home and get some well deserved rest. From behind she could a feel a person bump into her. "Hey watch it!" She sneered. The victim eyed the committer of the crime and realized it was that Tsuna boy.

"I-Im sorry" He quickly apologized bowing repeatedly. "_Honestly….foreigners these days…" _She grumbled in her thoughts.

"That's fine…" she snapped. Alicia was about to make her way home when all of suddenly her name was called out. "ALICIA!"

It was Peter running towards her. "What are you standing around for ? C'mon we have to get to the shop."

"Peter…" Alicia started. She was getting tired of this unwanted friendliness. "I told you… I can't help you out today…"

"Aah, it's onion boy!" Peter exclaimed turning his attention towards the brunette behind her. Completely forgetting the girl he was talking to. Nice…

"O-onion Boy?"

"Yeah you spilled the onions earlier today!" He exclaimed louder than necessary. Other students whispered in hushed tones giggling and smirking at the trio in front of them. Alicia with an irritated composure twitched her left eye while keeping them glued somewhere else. 'I don't know these people…' she chanted to herself.

"a-ah! Thank you for helping me" Tsuna bowed lightly.

"Haha, s'okay" Peter said sheepishly scratching his nose.

"Don't have to be timid around me, I already call you a brothah!" He laughed. Tsuna gulped at his remark. Sure peter seemed to be such a kind soul. But does he even realize that there are animals trailing and following him? He looked up at the electric cable lines. Birds lined on them staring down at peter with awe and admiration. If it was just his imagination, it was almost as if when peter called him a brother they glared down at him with menace. Not only that but there were cats a few feet away pilling up and blocking the path that seem to be attempting to get to the alley with "heart eyes" fixated on peter. Now that you would look at him, he is rather good-looking in a female's book, but one of the reasons why no one would come close most probably would be because of the animals.

"Peter…" Alicia hissed in a low grumble tempted to stomp on his foot for betraying her for the 'enemy'.

Oh yes…tsunayoshi sawada, youre the enemy.

Tsuna glanced peered over to Alicia; he eeped as her eyes of 'death' pierced daggers through his living soul.

"By the way Onion-boy, we're just about to go to my place and help out in my family's store, would you like to come? Your help would be most welcome!" He grinned oblivious to the situation. Alicia's temper began to fume. There is no way she would be forced to socialize with this prick. She stomped off ahead refusing to be around the 2 any longer. "hey! Alice! Waituuuppp!" Peter shouted using her nickname he gave her. He dragged tsuna along who was praying for his life.

_Chapter 1 End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually wanted to write more but decided to stop here haha :D please let me know what you think about it :P **

**Bonus**

(Profile 1)

Name: Peter Lane

Age: 16

Birthday: January 1st

Blood type: O

Special abilities: Unknown

History: Unknown

Flame attribute: Unworn

(Profile 2)

Name: Alicia Sho

Age: 14

Birthday: November 25

Blood type: AB

Special abilities: Unknown

History: Unknown

Flame attribute: Unknown

(the profile will be updated as the story progresses)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like to eat doughnuts**

**Italics are words spoken in Japanese so that the chapter becomes less confusing.**

**And The setting of the story is before the Future Arc**

Chapter 2:

I regret taking lessons from a baby hitman

_**Alicia's Pov**_

That night I was walking home from Peter's shop. You would think it wasn't safe for a girl like me to be out on the streets all alone, but believe me. I can take care of myself.

Again peter has somehow trapped me into helping out at the store. It wasn't the first time I found myself stuck in a situation like this. I clicked my tongue unpleasantly at all of the "wonderful" memories of how Peter has done it. There was the "I'm not feeling well" act, the "my parents are not home" statement and the worst…

The power of non-stop begging….

Sometimes I wished he wasn't even born with the ability to beg with pleaded _'twinkly'_ eyes. Even thinking about the _'twinkliness' _makes my skin crawl.

But today was different…Today peter dragged that "kid" along with him. I wasn't even in the mood to see his face.

Suddenly at my right, I could hear a rustle amongst the leaves of a nearby bush. I stopped- digging into my pocket clutching onto a small dagger that I took with me just in case…

Now I know normal kids don't carry around things like these. Still - Like I said…I can take care of myself…

"Now, now, why the serious face 73?" A voice chuckled.

Recognizing who it was, I pulled my hand out of my pocket but still kept my hand close to the pouch sewn onto my jacket.

"What do you want now Mythrel?" I grumbled. A black feline jumped out of the shadows and climbed high onto a fence nearby so that she could get a good look at me. Somehow I guessed she just wanted to tower over and feel good about herself.

"You are quite the fortunate one aren't you" Her eyes gleamed under the lamp light. The cat's mouth wasn't moving but yet you could still feel a sense that it was talking right at you.

_What is she blabbering about now?_

I kept silent knowing that she wouldn't wait for me to reply her. After all, she had the knack of predicting people's minds.

"The Vangola 10th_" She mused swishing her tail back and forth; "is right under your nose"

"What's your point _cat_?" I didn't want to even use her name.

After reading right through me, she knew I wasn't in the mood for play talk. Her tail stopped swishing and straightened on the fence relying on her front paws to balance.

"I was watching you 73. I hope you haven't forgotten your **assignment**"

How could I forget? This assignment was crucial.

Why?

Because Tsunayoshi Sawada was going to be my final target. The last mission I need to buy my freedom from these chains that bound me to this wretched family.

I was assigned to **assassinate** him; to take the life of the Vangola 10th.

"No. I have not forgotten."

"I'm a bit concerned for you Alicia-" (she finally said my name)

"I haven't seen you make any actions to kill the boy." She growled as if her patience was about to break.

"You have come across him not only once but twice today. And he wasn't around his guardians. You had the chance to-"

"The meeting with him caught me by surprise Mythrel. I didn't expect him to be where he was." I snapped with a sharp tone.

Mythrel stared at me carefully. Thinking about something in that highly intelligent mind of hers…

"Your freedom is at stake here Alicia; the boss wants you to quickly finish the job."

"Don't forget who we are dealing with. Your mind has become much less sharp. We're dealing with the Vangola. They have great access to many data reserves and could quickly catch our trail with the activities the boss is conducting. They could easily find me out before I murder him. Instead of yammering at me telling me what I should be doing, you should at least help make my job easier. Tell the boss that he needs to make a few 'arrangements' for me." I threw an envelope like a Frisbee. Mythrel quickly caught it with her tail giving one quick look at it before she spoke again.

"Very well then-"The cat began to stand on her four paws.

" I hope you have a plan 73…" And slowly, she retreated back into the shadows.

I was all alone on that street again gazing off towards the direction Mythrel left.

_**As a matter of fact, I do have one..**_

_**-**insert fancy border here**-  
><strong>_

_Tsuna's POV_

"Dame Tsuna. Wake up."

The most painful way to be woken up was being ninja-kicked by a baby. Of course being no good, I had a habit of whining and screaming from _harmless _baby kicks (and don't forget the many other things).

As if I made a point, I squealed as I 'flew' across the room only to collide (face first) against the wall.

Ouch.

"R-REBORN!" I shouted. Course I quickly regretted saying his name when a pillow collided against my face. I know I wasn't hallucinating when it was filled with pebbles and stones.

"_Hurry up and get dressed_" my infant tutor jumped down from my bed. I looked at a clock my eyes instantly bulging at the time.

"_Reborn its 3 o'clock in the morning!_" Why in the world would he wake me at this hour? Something on my gut told me I wouldn't like what was going to happen.

It was like I thought something magical, because reborn smacked my head with a rolled up newspaper. "_O-OUCH!_"

He hit me again.

"_W-what did I do_?" I helplessly whined.

"From now _on Tsuna I want you to speak in nothing but Italian. It's important that you practice this language. Your Italian is so broken, it makes old people cry_"

R-really Reborn… I couldn't help but feel insulted.

"_B-but Reborn! That's-_" My first mistake. Saying that in Japanese. I earned myself another whack on the head. If I had no hair, I'm pretty sure there would be large blotches of blue somewhere there.

"_Consider this a punishment for coming home late. We wasted valuable learning time yesterday._" Reborn gazed at me with his never blinking beetle eyes.

Now I remember …. yesterday I was dragged by Peter to _help_ out in his store. And it wasn't a happy memory to have during this entire trip to Italy. I could have sworn he did nothing but sweep only one single spot of the floor for 4 hours! Not only that but I did most of the painful work; Carrying** heavy** boxes (I don't even feel like talking about the experience. Let's say it was painful and messy ), sorting out fruits and vegetables, serving a few customers who mistook me as an employee and avoiding the lemur that practically LIVED on Peter's head. And what did Peter do?

Nothing. Just swept back and forth standing at a single spot all evening. And that spot shined brighter than any other tile on the floor.

Course, I could've asked Alicia for help. But…I was too scared to actually ask for it. Every time I came close to her she gave me that look. A look that said that she isn't supposed to be talking or getting involved with me.

"_Get Lost" _her eyes said telepathically. So I left her, her book and ipod in peace.

The end result? I returned to the apartment at 10.00 and earned a flying ninja punch from Reborn.

It was the _best _reward for all my hard work ever.

So here I am, with Reborn who just forced in an Italian speaking mode into me. Demanding it being switched on.

"_Anyway Tsuna, here are the materials you were supposed to be going through last night. Finish all these questions in 3 hours and meet me downstairs_" Reborn gave me a THICK and TALL stack of paper and left me alone in my room.

I regret taking lessons from a baby hitman…

_**-**insert fancy border here**-**_

I never did finish Reborn's insane assignments that piled up on my table. I figured he didn't need to know that, that is until he checks it. For now it didn't seem important to worry about it. I was way too sleepy to actually think about the fate of my life that will soon be held in Reborn's hands.

"Ah Tsuna. You're on time" Reborn was seated on a high chair drinking from a mug of black coffee. He was thankfully normally suited in his regular clothes instead of those weird outfits.

"_Where is ev-_" Suddenly I remembered Reborn threatening me to speak in only Italian.

"I mean! Where is everyone?"

Reborn's eye glinted in glee after seeing the near mistake. "I see that you remember my warning, to make things fair I'll speak to you in Italian as well" Reborn chuckled. That hardly even seemed fair! Reborn was from Italy to begin with. My eye twitched before taking a seat across from my tutor.

"Anyway- If you're wondering where everyone went, I made them all run a few errands for me." Somehow I had a bad feeling for what kind of errands he made **everyone** do. There must've been a lot to make up of. The flat we stayed in was surprisingly large. Either the entire floor was one apartment living space for 14 people or Reborn decided to get the entire floor customized for this one trip. Something in my gut told me it was the second one.

"I had to discuss something with you alone Tsuna…" Reborn's words snapped me out of my day dream and I stared at him quizzically.

"The reason I took you all here was by request of the ninth"

"The ninth?"

"Have you ever heard of the Umbra family?"

"Uhm…I don't think so Reborn"

_SMACK_

"w-what was that for!" It was that roll of newspaper from this morning.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned that family yesterday." Reborn glowered emitting a murderous aura.

"Y-You did?"

_SMACK_

"They're an illegal group hiding behind a false family name." Despite his cool façade, I could tell Reborn was too agitated to repeat what he told me yesterday all over again.

Aren't all mafia families illegal?

"Even mafias have rules and regulations No Good-Tsuna." He chirped his mood jumping back to normal.

What the heck? Did he just read my mind?

"I'm not reading your no good-mind. You're just predictable."

Damn baby

_SMACK_

"The Umbra family has always been a minor threat to other mafia families. But just recently, your father suspects that there was something strange going on. The family has somehow become quieter. The ninth thinks that they have hidden dangerous secrets."

"Hidden secrets?" I rubbed my head not fully understanding how important the matter is. It seemed minor to me.

"Anyway… Since the Umbra family has somehow figured out the ninth is onto them and sent you here, I think they will be out to get you."

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT! WHY?" I screeched.

"I'm telling you Tsuna, the fact that they are targeting you makes it clear that there is something big they so desperately don't want anyone to know. It's a lot easier if they come to you." Reborn calmly sipped his cup.

"So I'm live bait?" I gulped.

"Yes and no. hohoho" His laugh gave me the creeps.

"The point is if you keep acting natural, I'm pretty sure a few family names will keep showing up for me to investigate. After all, they will be sending in a few assassins."

A-Assassins?

_**-**insert fancy border here**-**_

_Normal POV_

Somehow acting normal seemed impossible. Tsuna began having crazy delusions as if everything around him had eyes. The bushes, the trees, even the pavement he was walking on too!

"Ah- Tsuna!" Yamamoto called from behind while tapping him on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The paranoid teen screamed.

"_Tenth! What's wrong are you okay!_" Gokudera ran up to his precious boss offering a hand to help him up. Tsuna brushed himself and scratched his head sheepishly.

"_Yeah, I am. Sorry about that. Just a bit jumpy today…"_ And just like that he saw a glimmering pair of eyes. Out of the blue a roll of newspaper shot out like an arrow and bonked him on the head.

Yamamoto picked up the roll and read a message that was written on it

"_Dame-tsuna, keep speaking Italian_"

" _WHAT!" _

Another one came flying into his gut.

"_I'm watching you" _Gokudera read the other.

Tsuna gulped. Was reborn following him? The idea of his tutor killing him became more intimidating than the idea of assassins coming after him. He made a second gulp remembering the unfinished pile of papers sitting on his desk. Reborn is so going to kill him.

"_HAHAHA! Are you and Reborn playing a game_?" Yamamoto laughed.

"K-kinda" Tsuna miserably muttered.

"Don't worry tenth! I'll help you practice your Italian! If you want I could bomb you if one Japanese word slips out!" Gokudera enthusiastically offered with shining hope in his eyes.

"Th-thanks Gokudera, but I'll be okay…"

As they walked towards the school's campus, a golden gleam caught Gokudera's eye. He saw a young girl with blonde hair making a turn for the lockers. He froze not believing his eyes.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called. He shook his head and ran towards the tenth. It must've been his imagination.

Alicia watched hidden by the wall when Tsuna called Gokudera. Her eyebrows knitted in curiosity. Does he still remember her? If he did then that would be a small problem to her plans. She chewed her lip slightly figuring out a way to turn Gokudera's knowledge into an advantage.

Rummaging her bag she pulled out her cell typing in a few numbers.

"Ciaossu" A childish voice on the other line called out as a greeting.

"Is this Reborn?"

"Yes it is"

"I'd like to talk about that offer …" Her voice trailed off watching the brunette and his friends from a distance.

* * *

><p>AN: Doughnuts rule. I wish my 'fancy' borders didn't vanish when i upload them T.T


End file.
